


A Million Reasons...

by bo_beans



Category: overwatch
Genre: (prom drama), Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluffy as hell, Hella cliché, Not Beta Read, Prom, but high schoolers are this cruel sometimes, hella self-indulgent, hurt/comfort?, jk, some prama, teen romcom movie to the MAX, this is what real love looks like ya fools, young jock Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: You are approached by the most popular guy in school not too long before prom. Nothing could go wrong, right?(Kind of like if the movies “She’s All That” and “10 Things I Hate About You” adopted a kid)





	A Million Reasons...

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all like this, lmk, and I might write a smutty sequel for this!

       High school sucks, but, there are a few redeeming moments. Such as your upcoming senior prom. The only problem was: you didn’t have a date. Not that you needed one, you had always gone to dances with your friends before, and it was just as much fun without one. But it was senior year, and you kind of wanted a date just for the hell of it, kind of like a last sendoff. Unfortunately for you, pretty much everyone already had dates set out about half a year beforehand, and most of your guys friends either had a date, or it was like asking your brother to go with you. (No thanks!) So you thought you were going to go with friends... That is, until Mr. Popular, Jack Morrison had asked you out.

       Jack Morrison was the all around perfect high school dream boat: tall, handsome, captain of the football team, student government, honor roll, you could go on. Most importantly, he was hot. And, from what you knew (which was very little), he was a pretty nice guy. So him asking you out wasn’t suspicious, but was... out of the blue.

       “Jack, you don’t really know me that well,” you said, laughing a little after he asked.

       “Well, maybe we could change that. Look, I see you around all the time, and I’d really like to take you. But, if it makes you uncomfortable... maybe we could go out, get to know each other a little better?” he said. He laid the puppy-eye look on thick, and it was so hard to say no when he was being so nice about it.   
  
       “Well... I guess it couldn’t hurt...” you muttered. His smile was incredible. You both exchanged numbers and planned to meet up on Friday to hang out. Well, it was more of a date than anything else, but you didn’t want to get nervous, so you just brushed it off a little. Until the night rolled around.

———-

       “Oh god! What am I going to wear?” you cried, pacing around your room. What even could you wear that’d make you look good for tonight. You weren’t goin anywhere special, maybe just a diner down the road, but you still had to look good. You put on outfit after outfit until he texted you telling you he was 15 minutes away and you scrambled to throw on jeans, vans, a camisole, jacket and tied your hair back with a matching bandana and slapped some makeup and perfume on, rushing to the door and flinging it open after you took an extra 10 to get ready.

       “Sorry!” you fanned yourself with your hand, panting a bit.

       “Oh, don’t worry about it,” he said, giving you that winning smile again. “You look great, by the way.” You smiled back, radiating happiness as you walked with him to his truck. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and his football jacket, and even though it was thrown together, he just looked wonderful in it. He probably looked good in damn near everything, you thought.

       “I know this really great place to go,” Jack said, bringing you out of your haze. You just nodded and let him drive, trying to keep your jitters down. He ended up taking you to a diner, like you thought, and all was going well. He laughed at your jokes, he seemed interested, and you were getting along better than you hoped. It was going well into a few assholes walked in and stared at you. Hard. You could hear what they were saying “fatty”... You pushed your food away, laughing nervously. “I-I’m not too hungry right now... I forgot I ate something earlier,” you whispered weakly as Jack looked at you with raised eyebrows. He turned his gaze to the people behind you, glaring daggers at them.

       “You got a problem?” he asked, standing up and walking over to the group. “Huh? You got a problem? ‘Cause unless you want to tell me what it is, I suggest you leave before I kick your ass!”

       The group backed off, obviously disgruntled, but also not having the guts to pick a fight with Jack Morrison. (Good call).

       “C’mon, [y/n], let’s get out of here,” he called, reaching a hand out to you. You grabbed it, and the two of you walked hand in hand to his car. He drove you to a DQ, and you felt enamored. Your felt extremely giddy, that feeling you get only when you have a school-girl crush on someone and they just make you want to giggle uncontrollably and smile the whole time. You guys ended up sharing a blizzard together and it tasted better. You didn’t even get a brain freeze this time, he must be your lucky charm.

       You ended up going on a lot of dates with Morrison after that. He’d pick you up, and you’d go to movies, or dinner, or sometimes on weekends you’d go to breakfast or lunch. And sometimes you stayed at home and watched tv... It was wonderful. The exact kind of life that you saw in teen romcom movies.

  
———

       “You’re a lovestruck fool!” Hana cried at lunch one day. “I can’t believe this!”

       “I think it’s sweet... Plus, now [y/n]’s got a date to go with to prom!” Lucio replied, smiling and nudging your arm. “And, that means we can all go on double dates, now...”

       “Woah woah woah, don’t get ahead of yourself, there! Who said anything about double dates?” Hana piped up again, turning her attention from your spaced-out face to Lucio’s. “Uh-uh, that can wait until Prom.”

       You just nodded along in your dazed mood until someone slid in next to you. “How’s it going?” Jack’s voice called out to you. You shook your head a little and turned to him. You smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. You could hear Hana and Lucio gagging behind you.

       “Pretty good... we’re going prom dress shopping after school today. I’ll let you know if I pick anything.”

———

       Prom dress shopping, unlike the usual pain and suffering, went smoothly this year. You found a few dresses in your size, and you decided on a cute dress in a deep burgundy color that wrapped, so it accentuated your curves and hid some of your stomach. It looked gorgeous on you, and you knew it was the one right away, so you bought it and sent a picture to Jack. All he sent back were hearts and heart-eye emojis, but you preened at the affection.

———-

  
       Time was flashing before your eyes. You had picked out your dress three months before prom and now it was only three weeks before that sacred date rolled around. You were excited, like you never had been for the other dances you gone to. And the school felt like it was buzzing with excitement as well. All people could talk about was the dance: what they were going to wear, what kind of accessories they had, who was taking who.

       You were making your way to the parking lot to head home after you had finished up a couple of tasks for the day, when you heard Jack and a couple of his friends. You paused, waiting for them to come around the corner, thinking you could wait for Jack so you could walk out together.

       “I can’t believe you bagged that girl!” one guy crowed.

       “Yeah, what’s that like, Jack? Y’know, we never thought you’d actually go out with her!” another said.

       It was insult after insult, and you couldn’t help how much it hurt. You never heard Jack say anything, but you didn’t need to, his silence hurt all the same. They turned the corner and stopped as they saw you, tears streaming down your face. Jack’s face looked devastated, and he walked towards you, trying to calm you down.  
  
      “[Y/n]... I-...” he whispered, touching your arm gently. You smacked his hand away, turning tail and running the opposite direction.

       “Well, you just lost a good 200lbs lighter!” one joked. Jack turned around and punched him right in the nose so hard it started bleeding. He stormed off without another word.

———

       You spent that night crying your eyes out at home and eating too much ice cream and cookies. And the following morning your eyes were bloodshot. You put a cold compress on them to ease some of the sting but ultimately you had no time to solve the problem and ended up going to school without any makeup and just wearing a hoodie.

       “What happened?” Hana demanded, slamming her hands down on the table. She looked about ready to kill. You could barely speak, and you just ended up crying in her arms again as she rubbed circles on your back and glared at Jack from across the cafeteria.

———-

  
       With the days passing, you started to get back on your own two feet again, but you still couldn’t see Jack, except for passing in the hallways. He still tried calling or texting you, but you ignored it. You didn’t want to hear what he said. But when you weren’t looking he looked broken, and ready to just give in and come begging on his knees for you to listen. But he knew you wouldn’t listen to him for a while and he backed off.

       And with the days passing, you decided to go by yourself. Well, by yourself with Hana and Lucio tagging along, but by yourself. And dammit you were going to look good and make everyone regret what they did. And by everyone, you meant Jack.

———

       And boy did you make them regret it. You wanted to be dramatic, and dramatic you were. You walked in with all the flare you could conjure into one moment and you glided into that room like a damn royal. You looked stunning. You felt radiant. And Jack was there to watch it all, mouth open, eyes wide. He wanted to take your hand again and whisk you away on the dance floor.

       You got asked to dance. A lot. Some friends, some complete strangers. You sat down after a while, taking a breath and resting your feet. Jack sat down next to you, taking a deep breath.

       “[Y/n]...” he said, looking into your eyes. You saw how sad he looked. “I just want to talk, please.”

       Everything in you said not to let him in, but you nodded, letting him speak.

       “Look, you have every reason to hate me... But trust me, I never set you up. I never pretended to date you. That was me, I loved you. I still love you. They just don’t get it. They thought I was joking...” he rambled, running his fingers through his hair. “Please, believe me. I love you.”

        “Y’know I’m not just gonna say ‘ok’ just ‘cause you apologized!” you said, furrowing your brows. Jack looked down, nodding. He deserved this. “But..” he looked up, eyes bright again. Giving you that cute all-American boy look like always. You couldn’t help loving it... loving him. “I will let you make it up to me. And maybe I’ll take you back.”

       Jack had the widest smile on his face, and he stood up, offering his hand to you. “I swear I’ll make it up to you, whatever you want... Now, can I start by having this dance with you?” he asked, waving to the dj to play a slow song for the two of you. You giggled, taking his hand and standing up. He always was a romantic, and he always knew how to wow you. You followed him to the dance floor, leaning your head on his shoulder and swaying with him in circles, listening to him hum the tune and feel the vibrations through his chest.

        The night was just as wonderful as you predicted. And Jack escorted you home, kissing your cheek before you hopped out of the car. You wanted to stay longer, but you also didn’t want to let him in so easily, as much as you loved him. It was hard to admit it, and it was hard to fall so easily again.

————

       Sunday morning rolled around after the dance and you heard the doorbell ring. Begrudgingly, you got up, not bothering to change from your pajamas into something else, opening the door with tired, blurry eyes. There at your doorstep was Jack Morrison with a small box of donuts and a carton holder of coffee. You thought you couldn’t love a man more than this, but he was still working his way back into your heart again, so you invited him in, letting him set everything down before hugging him tightly.

       “Thank you,” you murmured, trying to fight back the yawns. “You can stay... And we can watch Scooby-Doo reruns or somethin’.”

       “I would like nothing better,” he replied, brushing your hair away to kiss your forehead.


End file.
